Forbidden Love
by GrimmVertigo
Summary: Grell is being a nuisance. Again. So Ceil sends Sebastian out to get rid of the annoying ginger. Though something happens that the young master most certainly doesn't see coming. Then he gets a big surprise the next day. SebaGrell lemons
1. Chapter 1

The breeze was pleasantly cool. The sun was high in the sky, shining down upon the redhead's back as he bent over a bush blooming with luscious, crimson roses. In one hand, he held a pair of bloody red scissors; in the other, a perfectly-shaped rose gushing perfection. He smiled, his spiked teeth shining in the light and a pale pink blush covering his cheekbones.

"So unconditionally perfect," he grinned, sighing contentedly and setting the flower down gently in the pile next to him. "I hope Sebas-chan likes them."

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

"Sebastian, what is _he_ doing in my garden?" A young boy stood at the window, glaring at the ginger kneeling in front of his rosebushes. He looked back at his butler, who strode forward and peered through the glass.

"It seems as if the Shinigami is picking your roses," the butler said monotonously. "Shall I dispose of him?"

The boy nodded and sighed, the one royal blue eye that wasn't covered in an eye patch sliding shut. The redhead had always been a problem, his mischievous stunts ranging from a minor annoyance to outragingly aggravating. This would be one of the more minor acts he had pulled of late.

"Just get him away from here," the boy mumbled, sitting in the plush green chair behind an oak desk.

The butler smiled and bowed. "Yes, my lord."

"Do whatever it takes," he said strictly, playing with the ring on his thumb that was much too big. The butler nodded and stood, walking out the door.

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

The ginger lifted his head when he heard footsteps approaching him. A grin spreading across his face, he quickly threw the roses into a beautifully organized bundle and tied a black ribbon around the emerald stems. Taking them in hand, he stood and whirled around to meet his love.

"Sebas-chan!" he cooed, attempting to look adorable. The butler's face didn't change from the emotionless mask he always wore.

"Grell, why are you vandalizing my master's garden?" he questioned, flipping his shimmering black hair behind his ear. Grell squealed at the motion, almost dropping the roses. He stepped forward, rubbing his cheek up against Sebastian's black-clad shoulder.

"I picked them for you, Sebas-chan," he whined, backing away and holding the flowers out in front of him with his head bowed. "I tried to make them as beautiful as possible."

Sebastian took the flowers, adoring them for a brief moment before tossing them carelessly to the ground behind him. A heartbroken look crossed Grell's face as the butler so nonchalantly disposed of them.

"S-Sebas-chan," he whimpered, slouching a little. The butler stepped forward towards Grell, who backed up continuously until he was pressed against a statue. Sebastian's arms pinned the ginger to the rock as his face moved in closer to the Shinigami's.

"My master has ordered me to make you leave," he whispered. "Under no circumstances shall I fail him."

Grell pouted and looked up at Sebastian with pathetic lost-kitten eyes. "I shall leave then," he mumbled. "But before I do…" His eyes clouded over with lust and he leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against Sebastian's. His lust-filled eyes slipped shut and he tilted his head to the side. He had expected the demon to shove him away. He didn't expect him to kiss him back. The butler pressed Grell closer to the statue, his white-gloved hands coming up and resting on his forearm and the back of his neck. The Shinigami's arms wrapped around Sebastian's shoulders, pulling them closer together…

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

Ceil watched with amazement at what Grell and Sebastian were doing in the garden. He might've said to do whatever it takes to get him away, but that didn't mean to make out in the garden. In broad daylight.

"Ceil!"

His maid, Mey-Rin stood at the door with a cart with a tea set in front of her and an ecstatic grin on her face. Despite her arrival, he didn't turn around. So she walked in.

"Master Ceil, what's wrong?" she asked, staring at his face. Her eyes followed his gaze to what he was staring at, widening when she saw what was happening. They looked at each other, Ceil shaking his head as a response to Mey-Rin's mental question.

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

"Grell…"

Sebastian moved his head to the side, leaning his neck wide open for the ginger to attack. Grell's lips kissed their way down to the butler's throat, earning a deep groan from the demon.

"Grell, stop," he whispered gently. "My master is watching."

The Shinigami whined. "But we were having so much fun." He kissed Sebastian's lips again, but he pushed him away, embracing him in a hug instead.

"I know," Sebastian murmured, stroking Grell's crimson hair. He pulled away, regaining his posture and smoothing out his jacket. "Master ordered me to make you leave. I will not fail." He took Grell's arm gently and pointed him in the direction of the gate. "Now go."

The ginger turned and started walking away, looking back every few feet, but Sebastian paid no mind to him. The butler himself turned the opposite direction and strode towards the mansion, but stopped to pick up the bundle of roses. He lifted them to his face and inhaled deeply, adoring the crisp smell of the flowers.

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

"Sebastian, what was that?" Ceil asked as the butler walked into the room, roses in hand. He bowed.

"You ordered me to get rid of him using any means necessary," he said, a sly smile crossing his face.

The boy put a hand to his forehead. "I didn't mean to make out with him vigorously where everybody could see."

Sebastian's smile vanished from his face. "It was the only way he would leave. I merely took the appropriate actions needed to dispose of him." He walked over to the cart Mey-Rin brought in and picked up a pitcher of water, placing the roses inside and setting them down on the desk in front of Ceil. "He said these were for you."

Ceil frowned and brushed his fingertips against one of the flowers. "Why? Was he feeling bad for all the problems he's caused us?"

"He wanted to show his appreciation to you." The butler poured Ceil his tea and set it down on the desk. "For not killing him." The boy nodded slightly as Sebastian checked his pocket watch. "I must make the preparations for dinner. "He stood straight and bowed. "Please excuse me, my lord."

His hand was on the doorknob when Ceil called out to him. "You looked like you enjoyed it." The chair scraped against the floor and Ceil walked up behind his butler. "A lot."

Sebastian chuckled softly and shook his head. "Not in the way you're thinking of." He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway before closing it behind him and walking towards the kitchen.

Phantom kisses still lingered on his lips. He could still feel Grell's touch on both his arms and neck. A shiver rant though his body as he thought of what he wanted the ginger to do to him.

_Just them, alone in an empty house; their bare legs tangling together underneath warm blankets. Grell's fingers gently tracing the muscles on his chest. Sebastian running his hands through the ginger's fiery red hair, sticky with sweat and other unspeakable things; his pointed teeth nipping gently at the butler's neck, leaving indentations in the pale skin. Sebastian's eyes glowing red as Grell sliced his neck. Blood dripping down onto the demon's chest and throat as he leaned up and brushed his tongue along the cut, making the redhead shake with ecstasy and adrenalin…_

Sebastian blinked and pulled out of the fantasy, his face not losing any of its stoic composure. The monster hidden inside him stirred, threatening to break free at the thought of something that erotic and-plainly put-delicious. He sighed and closed his eyes, his gloved hands clenching into fists from the amount of concentration it took to tame the beast.

He stopped at a window when something odd caught his eye. A grin stretched across his lips when he saw Grell being dragged roughly across the yard by the demon dog, Pluto. From down the hall, he heard Ceil yelling his name. Maybe he would get his fantasy after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: While looking through reviews, I saw that some people wanted this to be continued. Well, I'm doing that now. And while it'll only probably be one extra little tidbit, I do hope you all enjoy it. ;3 And I apologize for not breaking the POVs in the last one. The format got all screwed up. But I fixed it! xD **

**This doesn't really happen **_**exactly**_** after the other and I think I might have changed a few things, as you can most likely tell. ^^; But it is very soon after. **

**WARNING****: Yaoi happens after this. Don't like, don't read. Most simple answer ever. If you have a problem with that the door is riiiight over there. *points* C:**

**There's also a chance of some OOC-ness, so I apologize. I tried to keep in-character. OTL**

**R&R and have fun with the lemony goodness. ;D**

**N.**

~*o*~*o*~o*~*o*~

It was late; so late that it just might have been early morning. Despite that, the Phantomhive butler was wide awake, roaming the dark hallways of the manor with naught but a single candle lit. Mey-Rin was such an incompetent fool, she couldn't clean anything right. Which was why he was up doing what she failed to do the entire day before.

Bardroy and Finnian weren't any better either. But Sebastian already took care of the cooking as is, and the garden just grows over Finny's mistakes anyways. Although whether or not the garden would re-grow over the charred trees this time was a concern of the butler's.

Either way, it didn't matter how he looked at it. There was still so much work to do, and so little time to do it. Although he was simply one _hell_ of a butler. And since he was, he could get it done in no time at all.

So he did.

In a matter of what felt like forever, but was really only an hour or two, the entire manor was sparkling to pristine perfection. The garden no longer looked like charred cinders, and was full of lush green trees, colourful flowers, and fountains cleaned of the moss and algae. By the time there was just barely the slightest hints of the black sky turning pink, he was standing outside the garden straightening his jacket and checking the time. 5:26. Exactly thirty-four minutes until he had to get breakfast started and wake up the other servants. Now… Just what to do in that time.

The answer came rather quickly, much to his surprise. A sly grin tugged at his lips and he turned towards one of the well-maintained trees. It was a clever hiding spot, admittedly. Had it not been for the shinigami's red coat sticking out ever so slightly. That and he was so easy to sense.

"It's no use hiding, Grell," Sebastian called out, his voice strong but hiding a hint of amusement. "I know you're there."

The shinigami poked his head out from behind the shrubbery, an innocent look written all over his face. His glasses slid down his nose as he rushed towards the butler, arms outstretched. "Sebas-chan! My beautiful, sweet, loving butler!"

At that statement, Sebastian side-stepped at the last minute to avoid Grell's more-than-likely hug of death with a big grin on his face. That, in turn, caused the redhead to skid across the dirt and gravel and ram into the side of the manor. Head first. While the ginger lay there, Sebastian walked over to him and picked him up by the back of his crimson jacket, setting him down on his feet. He turned towards the butler and blinked, looking more dazed and uncoordinated than usual. He didn't seem to care though, as he just leaned up against Sebastian and slid his arms around the demon's waist.

"I missed you, Sebas-chan," Grell said softly, almost sounding as if he were whimpering. He looked up at Sebastian with puppy-dog eyes, putting on the cutest pout he could muster. Much to the redhead's disappointment, the butler remained as still and emotionless as ever.

"Grell, you must be kidding me," Sebastian sighed, putting a hand to his forehead in annoyance. "It's only been a few hours." He unwrapped Grell's skinny arms from his waist and stepped back, fixing his already-perfect tailcoat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I still have work that needs to be done." The butler bowed politely before turning and walking off towards the manor.

Grell, being the stubborn, love-struck shinigami he was, followed him while wearing a small frown on his face. "Come on, Sebas-chan. All you do is work. Can't you ever have any time to yourself or fun?"

At the word 'fun', Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks, making the shinigami run into him and almost fall over. Well, he had a point. He hadn't had time to himself in quite a while now… And he _did_ already get all his work done…

_Very_ slowly, the butler turned around while looking at Grell sideways. "Fun?" The redhead nodded fiercely, a small smile crossing his lips and his emerald eyes just getting bigger and bigger by the second. What exactly could he do that he could consider fun? His little erotic daydream from earlier the previous afternoon flashed through his mind, as if answering his question. And apparently, the rest of his body liked the idea. The monster half of his mind urged him to do it, while the barely-human half told him it was a bad idea. Guess which side won?

A sly grin tugged at Sebastian's lips as his hand shot out and grabbed Grell's wrist, pulling him along behind him as he strode quite quickly to the little room Ciel called his "bedroom", yet he rarely used anyways. Thankfully for him, it was in a secluded corner of the manor and therefore, offered plenty of soundproofing. It was a good thing too, because he thought that this could get a little on the loud side.

The shinigami behind him giggled in an obnoxiously high-pitched voice as he was pulled along. "Ooh, Sebas-_chan_, what naughty little adventure do you have planned~?" Grell blew air kisses at the back of Sebastian's head and winked even though he knew the butler couldn't see him.

Sebastian turned, picked the redhead up in his arms, and then turned back towards the manor, all without breaking stride. Grell blushed and almost flailed, had it not been for the death glare Sebastian had given him. He rushed them both into a back door, down a hallway, and into a room at the end of said hallway. The butler let Grell fall onto his bed and he locked the door before crawling over on top of the ginger.

"There's exactly twenty-five minutes until I must prepare everything for morning," Sebastian said softly. "We have that long; can you do it?" He mentally wished that Grell would say he couldn't, just so he could escape this unwelcome predicament that he'd gotten stuck in. But the redhead wasn't giving up just because of a time restraint. He just nodded eagerly and smirked, showing straight rows of pointed teeth.

"Ooh, anything for you, Sebas-chan.~"

Before Grell could even wink, Sebastian's lips were pressing harshly down upon his own and the butler's hands were slipping his crimson red coat off his arms. The shinigami's shirt soon followed, as with his gloves, boots, and slacks until there wasn't a single shred of clothing on his person. He shivered and tugged Sebastian's tailcoat off before folding it neatly and draping it over the end of the bed, all while a bright scarlet blush appeared on his cheeks.

Grell's fingers slowly undid the buttons on the butler's crisp white shirt, then pulled it off and folded it in the same manner as the coat and placed it in the same spot. His hands ran over a smooth, toned chest with a look of lust written on his face. Without a doubt, Sebastian was the sexiest man he'd ever laid eyes on. The shinigami was almost positive it'd get better when he finally disposed of Sebastian's pants.

And indeed it did.

The butler moved Grell's head up onto a pillow and ran a hand through his silky red hair, making him giggle. He removed his glasses and chewed on the end of one of the earpieces.

"Come now, Sebas-chan," he cooed, flashing Sebastian a sexy look. "We both know we aren't naked just so you can play with my hair.~" He rolled his hips to prove his point as he set his glasses down and slid his hands along the butler's sides, who proceeded to laugh softly.

"You're quite right, Grell." His voice was low, yet had a seductive hint to it. His eyes glowed a soft red, and his pupils morphed into cat-like slits. "In fact, I know of _something else_ I'd much rather play with…" Sebastian reached down and wrapped his fingers around Grell's cock, squeezing it lightly and smirking. The shinigami gasped, sounding more feminine than anything. His hips bucked up into the butler's hand as the gasp melted into a deep moan.

"That _is_ a better toy than my hair," Grell stated, the words all rushing out with one breath. His hands came up and tangled in Sebastian's own silky black hair, then pulled him down for a kiss. It was brief, but rough and full of lust. He'd only ever dreamt of kissing the demon like that, and now it was happening. The shinigami would have fainted, were it not for the fact that Sebastian had started pumping his increasingly-hardening member.

He simply smirked at the little noises escaping from Grell's throat; they only prompted him to do something… _worse._ He kissed the redhead's cheek slowly, dragging his lips down and stopping them on his neck. He bit down hard as he pressed his thumb harshly against the slit of Grell's cock.

Grell's hips jumped and he writhed in absolute pleasure, an ecstatic rumble growing in his throat. "G-god, _yes_, Sebas-chan!~" He purred as the butler sucked on the sensitive skin, and he was certain he would have a bright hickey to explain later.

He tugged Sebastian's hair, exposing his perfect, pale neck. The butler's lips parted slightly and looked down to the redhead, his red eyes glowing dangerously with lust. Grell nipped the sensitive skin of his neck with pointed teeth and he gasped softly, the action catching him slightly off guard-just enough for him to release the ginger's cock.

Grell smirked victoriously and pushed Sebastian onto his back, kissing him harshly before reaching down and palming at his growing dick. The redhead slid down his body before he could do anything about it, the smirk growing into a full devious grin. The butler looked down just in time to both see and feel Grell's tongue sliding up the underside of his cock before circling around the head. Sebastian moaned loudly and let his head fall back onto the bed.

"Mhmmm, Sebas-chan, I didn't think that you would taste like candy.~" Grell purred. His lips wrapped around the top half of Sebastian's erection before he started bobbing his head up and down. Whenever his teeth would make contact with skin the demon would hiss softly before biting back a pleasured moan. The shinigami giggled and pulled away. "Am I finally seeing a weakness in my little demon butler?"

Sebastian didn't find this funny; not in the least bit. A low growl emitted from his throat as he spoke. "In your dreams, Shinigami. But…" He sat up quickly and pinned Grell back up against the bed. "I bet I can find yours." He whispered the words into the ginger's ear and left a light trail of kisses down to his neck, then up along his jawline and across his cheek. When their lips met, Sebastian smirked and thrust two fingers into the shinigami, making him cry out.

"S-Sebas-channn…" he whined, wincing and moaning; yet he still managed to have a sly smirk cross his features. "No lubrication? H-How naughty…"

The butler sighed in mock sadness and nodded. "It somehow seems to have disappeared, so I guess we'll just have to continue without it." The fake emotion disappeared and was replaced with a look of amusement and a small laugh. "Just be thankful you're getting prepared at all."

Much to his surprise, Grell nodded, but didn't say anything. His crimson red hair fell in front of his face as he turned his head to the side, already breathing heavily even though they'd barely started. A small smirk tugged at Sebastian's lips and he entered a third finger, stretching the shinigami open as much as he could. The small yelps and moans Grell made was starting to take its toll on the butler. He could feel his cock twitch in anticipation and soon he just couldn't stand it.

"Trade me spots," he whispered, his body hanging over Grell's. He could feel the monster inside him stirring at the sight of the shinigami's beautiful pale body laid out underneath his own, and if something didn't happen soon that monster would break free.

He didn't even wait for the ginger's reply; simply sliding his arms underneath Grell's torso and flipping their positions so the shinigami sat on his stomach.

"Do you know what to do now?" Sebastian ran his hands up and down Grell's thighs, who smiled stupidly and nodded.

"Of course I do, Sebas-channn~. I'm not an innocent little girl anymore." Despite having said that, he put on an innocent-looking face while chewing on his lower lip. He planted his hands on Sebastian's abdomen and lifted himself so he was positioned correctly above the butler's cock, then slowly sunk down on it. A long, throaty moan worked its way up past Grell's lips, his head falling back.

Sebastian made no effort to move, patiently waiting for the redhead to adjust before doing anything. He could feel the monster starting to take over, his senses sharpening to ten times what they'd been a moment ago and a light red haze appear around the edges of his vision. Grell moved his head back down and stared at the demon underneath him. Glowing red-pink eyes sent shivers down his spine and a sharp-toothed grin broke out on his face.

Grell rolled his hips and started to move, almost jumping up and down on Sebastian's erection as he picked up speed. His nails dug into perfect white skin and low moans erupted from his throat. The demon's body relaxed and he moved with the shinigami, thrusting his hips up to meet Grell halfway.

The sound of labored breathing and the slap of bare skin hitting bare skin echoed throughout the room, accented by an occasional moan or whimper; the bed creaked softly underneath them. A low growl escaped Sebastian's throat as Grell's nails dug into his stomach, small drops of blood beading up from the scrapes. As the scent reached Sebastian's nose, his eyes flashed brightly and his hands gripped Grell's thighs. He started to thrust in harder, almost desperate to find the ginger's prostate and ram into it until his voice was gone.

A loud girlish cry erupted from the shinigami's throat, and Sebastian smiled wickedly. He'd found it, and now he wasn't going to let it go. Every thrust, the butler strived to hit that exact same spot until they both fell over the edge. Grell's crying didn't help anything either.

"Oh, Sebas-channn~! Yes! Right there!" His head would fall forward, bright red hair following and tickling Sebastian's lightly bleeding abdomen. His breathing sped up drastically, sounding more like short little gasps laced with needy whines and moans.

Sebastian thrust in once more, hitting Grell's prostate and making another cry break though his throat. He felt the shinigami's body tense and a second later, he came with a loud scream. His reaction made the butler unexpectedly cum inside, his back arching ever so slightly off the bed.

Grell whimpered and pulled himself off of Sebastian's cock, crawling up and laying down next to him. He grabbed a blanket and pulled it up over their waists and nuzzled in close to the butler.

"I knew you could have a little fun," he said in a sleepy voice, accenting the sentence with a yawn. "You just had to try a little…"

The demon was about to say something when he heard a light snore and looked down. Grell's breathing had leveled out and deepened, signaling that he'd fallen asleep. Sebastian sighed softly, but still allowed a small smile to take over his features. The annoying redhead was right though. He actually did have a little fun, and he could feel that the monster had been satisfied and retreated to the recesses of his mind.

He'd have to do this more often..

~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~

"SEBASTIAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The butler cracked his eyes open, blinking sleepily and turning his head. He was met with a rather rude slap in the face and more yelling.

"What are you doing with that stupid idiot! Why are you naked? I order you to answer me!"

Ciel was standing in front of him, still wearing his nightgown and looking absolutely furious. His hair was a mess and he didn't even bother to put on his eye patch. The rest of the servants were standing in the doorway, astonished looks on their faces, except for Mey-Rin, who looked like she would pass out from the blood spurting from her nose.

Next to him, Grell sat up, eyes widening to incredible sizes. He yelped and fell out of the bed, taking half of the blanket with him and leaving Sebastian with nothing to cover his manhood with. Ciel's face went bright red and he looked away quickly.

"N-Nevermind explaining, just put some clothes on and make me some breakfast. I'll be in my study." He turned and pushed through the four servants standing in the doorway, mumbling something to himself.

Everything was silent. Sebastian sighed and sat up, running a hand through his hair before checking his pocket watch. 11:46. Well, it was far past breakfast-time. He'd made serious miscalculations in thinking that his act with Grell would be a quickie. Now he'd made himself look bad in front of the entire manor, and was probably never going to get his pride back. Unless…

He looked up and glared at the servants, the air around him growing dark and ominous. "Don't you all have work to do?"

All at the same time, they looked scared and with a chorus of "Yessir!"s scattered.

Grell lifted himself back onto the bed and kissed Sebastian's cheek. "I should be going," he said quietly, reaching for his pants and pulling them on. "Will is going to be furious with me for staying out all night." He pursed his lips in a childish pout, slipping on his shirt and vest. Sebastian imitated the shinigami's movements and walked over to him with slacks on, kissing him gently.

"Tell him you were captured by a bloodthirsty demon and was used for sex all night." He winked, loving how Grell's face turned tomato red and a drunken giggle rang out from his lips.

"Anything for you, my dear Sebas-Chan~."


End file.
